


Help

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Plans, Rescue, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: First Raven helps Apple during a storm and then Raven helps Apple with something more long term.
Relationships: Raven Queen & Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/gifts).



A storm was raging outside of Ever After High. Strong gusts of wind toppled trees that had been standing for centuries. Shingles were ripped off of homes and storefronts.

Apple was in the middle of it all, clinging to a tree with one hand, and holding onto a cat with the other. She was in a tricky position. If she let, go the current would sweep her away. She couldn’t climb up the tree without letting go of the kitten. If only she had someplace that she could safely put the kitten then she wouldn’t be having this problem, but she had left her purses behind and her dress just didn’t have the pockets to safely hold a kitten.

The water was raising rapidly as more and more rain came down, flowing into the streets too fast for the gutters to keep up with them.

“Apple!” a voice cried out over the storm.

Apple turned her head to see Raven. She was riding on her dragon, who was struggling to stay aloft in the storm.

“Raven, I have a cat!” Apple cried out.

“Let go of the tree. Trust me!”

Raven didn’t need to ask a second time. Apple took one last deep breath and let go of the tree. In an instant the currents snatched her away, making it impossible for Apple to grab on again. Apple held onto the cat tight, as Raven stretched out an arm. A rich magical glow emanated from Raven’s hand toward Apple. It enveloped Apple and began to lift her out of the water. It brought her through the air and deposited her in front of Raven on the dragon’s saddle.

“Thanks,” Apple said.

The cat gave a small meow.

Raven wrapped one arm around Apple and held the reins in the other. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Apple said with a nod.

Raven turned the dragon back towards the school. They landed in the dragon stables. Apple placed the cat on a pile of hay, where it curled up and fell asleep. Together, Apple and Raven took the gear off of the dragon and let it rest in its stall.

Apple scooped the cat back up into her arms as the two left together. The ground was nothing but mud and the rain was still coming down hard, but the two were already dirty and still wet from earlier.

The inside of the school was quiet except for the storm raging outside. Most of the students had gone home for the break, but Apple and Raven had both stayed behind.

“Thank you, Raven,” Apple said. “The storm came so suddenly. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t found us.”

Raven smiled as she looked over at the cat. “I’m just glad I found the two of you. When you didn’t come back, I started to get worried.”

They walked through the corridors, and up the long steps to their shared dorm room. Apple grabbed a towel to clean dry off the cat. Raven was already changing out of her wet clothing and into a fluffy purple and black robe. Once the cat was settled onto a big pillow, Apple stripped off of her clothing and changed into a robe that matched Raven’s, only it was in white and red.

“Let me try something,” Raven said. She held out her hands. After a moment of concentration, a pair of mugs appeared on the table. They were filled with hot cocoa and topped with large marshmallows. “I thought we could use something warm to drink.”

“It smells wonderful.” Apple picked up one of the mugs and gave an experimental sip as she sat down on her bed. “It tastes wonderful too. You’ve gotten much better with your magic.”

Raven grinned proudly at Apple before taking her mug and sitting down next to Apple. They were close, not so close as to be uncomfortable, but close enough to feel cozy in their fluffy robes, hot cocoa in hand, and a storm raging outside.

“We won’t have many more days like this,” Apple said. They both knew why. Their graduation day was coming fast. With everyone rejecting destiny and making their own path they were all entering truly unknown territory.

“You know it doesn’t have to end when we graduate,” Raven suggested. “We’re both pretty good on a dragon. I have my magic. You have your leadership. We could keep on helping and rescuing others and each other.”

“I’d like that fairy much,” Apple said.

The cat looked up from its pillow and stretched out. They looked at Apple and Raven, slowly strolled over, and hopped onto the bed. The cat was purring louder than the storm as they rubbed up against the two of them.

“Aren’t you a cute little kitty?” Raven said as she scratched the cat under its chin. “Do they have a name?”

Apple shook her head. “No, she’s a stray that got caught in the storm. She was almost swept away in the water and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Would you mind it if I gave you an amulet?” Raven asked.

“An amulet for what?”

“We are learning how to make them in magic class. I could make an amulet that if you wanted my help that it would tell me. Then I could come help you right away.” Raven stopped petting the cat and instead rested one hand on top of Apple’s.

“Only on one condition,” Apple said. “I want something that I will know if you are in danger and need my help. It’s not fair if you are only rescuing me and not the other way around.” 

“Becoming a little bit of a white witch?” Raven teased.

“Well, why not?”

“I could tutor you?” Raven suggested. “We have the rest of the break and the weather is supposed to be like this the entire time.”

“I think that would truly be the fairest of them all.”

Apple listened attentively as Raven began explaining the basics of magic work. The cat curled up to sleep. Outside, the storm beat ineffectively at the stone walls.


End file.
